Open Heart
by rattan
Summary: This is a series of oneshots, mostly Ulquihime but some are mainly Ulquiorra centric. FIRST CHAPTER: FAMILY:Ulquiorra encounters a human word that he believes has no meaning.
1. Chapter 1

"Car."

" A device with an automative engine used to carry you humans from place to place. Personally I view it as humans being too lazy to-"

"You're getting off track. Plant."

" A living organism, usually completely dependent on sunlight, water, and roots connecting it to the earth. Its existence is almost as pitiful as you huma-"

" I don't want your personal opinion."

Ulquiorra sniffed. His opinion probably had more worth than the actual definitions. It wasn't as though a **human** could be intelligent enough to come up with something nearly as plausible. It almost made him want to laugh.

He looked across at the woman sitting across from him. She made another check on the piece of paper she held with her pen, absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with her other hand.

Aizen had ordered that Ulquiorra guard Orihime more, believing that she was becoming unstable alone in her cell. After hours of silence, the girl had insisted that she quiz him on earthly vocab words, claiming that he ought to get to know the place he was about to destroy.

"This is pointless.," he pointed out.

"I don't care. Family."

Ulquiorra blinked, and then bowed his head, a shadow of a grimace appearing on his face.

" Out of all your foolish human words, this one has the least meaning."

Orihime scowled. "Quit insulting humans! Do you really think the Espadas are superior in any way to us?"

" I am not saying that. I am saying that word has no meaning to me"

Orihime looked unsettled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Anything reflected in my eyes is meaningless. Anything not reflected in my eyes does not exist."

Some of the fire returned in her eyes. " What do you mean?" she yelled.

Ulquiorra looked at her, his face utterly drained of any emotion. " If a the word 'family' had any purpose, than my eyes would have seen one already."

Orihime stared back at him. " Go to earth then; you'll see one!" she insisted.

"Well it does not concern me anyway, so there is no reason for me to seek one out."

"Well what about your family?"

The room dropped into a deathly silence. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra expectantly, but he averted his gaze.

" I was born alone." he stated simply. " Most of us Araccnars were."

Orihime's mouth formed a small "o". He glanced at her.

"What about** your **family?"

Orihime looked startled for a moment, and then her lips pulled tight.

"My parents... aren't... around anymore."

His eyes showed some impatience. " What abut siblings? Sisters? Brothers?"

Orihime's eyes stung, and she placed her face in her hands.

" He- he's he..-"

"Dead? I'm assuming thats what you meant about your parents too." Ulquiorra's voice sounded less flat than usual.

Orihime nodded, slowly raising her head out of her hands.

Ulquiorra looked blank once more. " I apologize."

Orihime's eyes widened. "O-oh, no, it's okay! I'm sorry for **you**, I mean gosh, you never had a family in the first place!"

Ulquiorra stood up, walking towards the door. Suddenly she was standing in front of him. Ulquiorra was confused as to how she got there.

"I'm sorry anyway." she whispered. She smiled at him. " You act so quiet around the other Espada. Maybe if you made some friends you'd feel less lonely. "

He raised an eyebrow, maneuvering around her into the endless hall. As the door slid shut Orihime could swear that she heard him say one last thing.

" I need no one."


	2. Chapter 2

Tea. Was that all that they drank? Orihime was inclined to believe so, considering that there was always a steaming cup of it sitting on her tray at all meals, taunting her with it's now monotonous stench.

" I'm sick of it." she remarked to Ulquiorra one day, just as he was about to leave the room.

" Sick of what?" he asked.

" Tea. How do you drink it every single day?"

Ulquiorra raised one of his eyebrows, pondering this peculiar question.

" Aizen likes tea." he supplemented

" And...?"

" Is it not proper to someone to enjoy the same things as the people around you, to avoid conflict?"

" Well, I don't see you challenging the other Espada to battles, or wearing weird clothing. And..."she paused dramatically.

" I've never seen anyone wearing eye make up as strange as yours."

" What?" Ulquiorra couldn't hide the indignation in his voice. " Look, I was born this wa- okay that's not the point. Fine. I admit that we are-"

" -all tea brains?"

" NO!" Ulquiorra's face reddened, but he seemed to realize that he was showing actual emotion on his face, and he composed himself once again. Before he stepped out of the room he sent a lingering glance to the undrunk tea on Orihime's tray. He nonchalantly took his hands out of his pockets, reached back and grabbed the handle, taking a brief sip before slamming the door behind him.

He was lucky that he couldn't see Orihime's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash... sand...What was the difference now? Those two substances mingled freely now, cascading through the endless expanse of gray monotony, drifting to a stop as they coated the white granite trees.

He couldn't feel his arm as it floated away from him. He couldn't feel his wings as they majestically collapsed into the surrounding air.

But what was feeling, anyway? Was feeling the very essence of your surroundings, gliding under your fingertips, caressing your face, glancing along any bare skin?

It was alluring and mysterious as **those **words.

_' Heart?... Soul?... Love?... Hate?... Feeling? Do these words truly mean anything at all? It is impossible to understand why humans refuse to part with these words, even in the end.'_

He lifted his eyelids, now heavy at the face of death.

That woman... she reached out her hand, tears pooling in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

_Badump, badump._

He could hear it. The constant, rhythmic beat, accompanied by her shallow, uneven breaths. Her lips trembled with something.

_' Fear? Sympathy? Sadness? Anger? Hatred?'_

'_Oh.'_

Ulquiorra could finally feel the wind carry away the last particles of his face, only his eyes remaining, staring into the dark, only just comprehending.

" I see now."

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime stared down at her lap, fretfully twisting her pale fingers into strange contortions. Her meal hadn't arrived half an hour ago. Normally she would be sighing in relief, or that is what she always thought she would do if her food never came. But it always did, resting on it's customary tray, escorted by Ulquiorra, wearing his finest apathy on his sleeve.

Orihime usually dreaded his arrival, loathing the twisted concoctions promptly delivered to her every day by the Arracnarr express.

For some reason, this slight delay made her long for something to eat. She was so hungry that stabs of pain shot through her stomach.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Orihime knew the sound of those footsteps. They resonated through the hallway each and every evening when she got her only meal for the day.

Orihime was sure that she wore a sour expression on her face. She felt no hunger anymore, now that the presence of her food was inevitably descending upon her.

Without a knock, or any alert to his presence, the door to the hall was unceremoniously opened, and as predicted, Ulquiorra stepped in.

_' Thats strange...no putrid scents reach my nose. In fact, it smells kind of like my home... but thats ridiculous.'_

Ulquiorra glanced at her before putting his hand on the cover on the tray.

" Woman, your meal."

He lifted the cover. Orihime couldn't help but stare in shock.

" Bean paste! On top of pickled beets! How did you know that's my favorite!"

But as soon as she looked up, Ulquiorra had already gone, the door closed behind him.

(AN) I personally don't want to know what kind of food the Espada cook, especially if it manages to gross out Orihime:P


	5. Chapter 5

(AN) I feel the need to explain before you read this. I wrote this with my little brother. He's never read, or seen Bleach. He almost knows nothing of it. I gave him the basic information on the characters of Hueco Mundo, and had him come up with a basic plot line and scenario, while I created the finished product. The characters are beyond ooc, but the results were funny. (did I mention that he's only ten?)

Orihime traipsed through the hallways of the palace. Her feet dragged and she stumbled every now and then. From behind her, Ulquiorra gave her a shove to speed her up.

" That hurt!" she whined. Tears shone in her eyes.

" I don't take pity on you. My job is to take you to Aizen-sama, not to babysit you."

" Kiss me!" she exclaimed suddenly.

" What! No way! You're ugly!" he yelled.

" You're so mean to me!"she sobbed.

" Just get your butt over to Aizen-sama...Wait. Huh?" Ulquiorra suddenly looked deeply into Orihime's eyes.

" What?"

" I just realized something..." he said slowly. " You're not ugly, you're sexy."

Suddenly, an immense amount of spiritual pressure filled the whole room. The floor began to split and crack as Ichigo's head emerged.

" What did you say!" he roared.

Ulquiorra acted as though Ichigo didn't exist. He cleared his throat, blushing. " In fact, I believe your beyond sexy. We're soul mates. Destined to meet. I have to ask..." He got on one knee.

" Ulquiorra, what are you...?"

Reaching up to his face, Ulquiorra popped out one of his eyeballs.

" My eyes... have finally been captured. Woman, I beg of you, stay with me in Hueco Mundo forever!" He stretched out the palm with the eye in it, as if offering it.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. " I can't stand this anymore! Getsuga, TENSHOU!" Ichido unsheathed his sword, the Getsugo flashing from its blade. Unfortunately for him, it smashed into the wall next to Ulquiorra's head, and bounced back, hitting Ichigo in the face. Nobody seemed to notice, or care.

"My hero!" Orihime exclaimed for no particular reason.

Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes in anticipation.

"Ulquiorra, I accept!"

Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see Orihime leaping into Ulquiorra's arms. Ichigo made a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled, as his world went black, and his head hit the ground. Uliquiorra and Orihame skipped off into the moon light. They had never noticed him.

"Hm..?"

Aizen stepped out of his throne room. "I thought I told Uliquiorra to bring Orihime to me..."

His foot made contact with something warm. Looking down, he realized it was Ichigo's shoulder.

" Huh?"

Even stranger, a lime green eyeball was rolling around the room. Aizen picked it up, crushing it between his fingers.

Aizen smirked when he saw what the eye had to share. He glanced at Ichigo's limp body.

" Typical."

Read and review!

ಓದಿ ಪರಿಶೀಲಿಸಿ!

Prečítajte si a hodnotenie!

Lees en sien!

Читайте и обзор!

iLeer y comentar!

阅读和评论！

Lugeda ja vaadata!

Léigh agus Athbhreithniú!

قراءة ومراجعة!

Διαβάστε και κριτική!

よくお読みになり、！


	6. Chapter 6

The slap had obviously had some purpose, however minute. He had seen the glowing, fierce anger in her previously hopeless eyes, the slight shimmering in her hairclips.

It hadn't hurt, or even stung in the slightest. It was rather naive of this human to think that she could leave a mark on him, however small it may be.

Though he would absoulutely deny it, he had been slightly taken aback. The fact that she had made any move against him indicated that she had **some** hope left.

But that was improbable, and impossible. He had already squashed any hope that the girl had.

Uliquiorra Schiffer **always** did his job right.

(AN)- This lonely little Ulquihime one shot was sitting by itself, so I decided to put it up here, with others of it's kind. This is the first thing I ever wrote on Fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

_What... Is this feeling inside of me? _

_It... is warm... Other than that, there is nothing else that differs it from any other feeling I have ever experienced._

_Feeling... I felt almost nothing until I died. Until she looked at me, told me that she wasn't afraid. Until I held her heart in my hand._

_I felt warmth then too, despite the cold harsh wind blowing away my ashes, despite the humiliation of losing to a mere human._

_But this is a different warmth. More physical, it spreads from my chest to every point in my body._

_I cannot see anything. I cannot hear anything. I cannot smell, taste, or touch anything. The only thing that signifies that I even have a body anymore is this heat. It is like a cage, or cocoon holding in my soul._

_But I don't feel contained. I feel as though I have been released, from some metaphorical chains binding me to that world._

_I have no recollection of my last death, when I made the transfer from human to hollow. Will I forget everything once again? Aizen-sama, that woman, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches...?_

_Hm... _

I suddenly feel my body, my sense of touch mingling with the warmth.

_I know this feeling now. A heart. A beating heart, that brings life and death, that dispenses blood throughout one's body._

_Do I..._

_I place my hands on my chest, groping for the hole that has always kept residence there._

_It's... gone...?_

_Now I feel a new sensation. My skin vibrates under my fingers, keeping a constant beat with my now shallow breathing._

_The...Heart?_

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki! C'mon, lets get going."<p>

I couldn't move. There was a lump in my throat, and it choked me, even more so than the putrid scent of ash that lingered in the air. The sense of guilt was prominent in my heart, and it probably showed on my face too.

I swallowed, turning around. "You're right Ishida. We should get moving. Inoue?"

She still stood there. Her arm, formerly extended in front of her, now was tucked at her chest. She wasn't crying anymore, but the still moist tears on her face gave her the appearance that she was.

" Huh? Oh sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" She gave me a smile, but it looked strained. " I guess I drifted off, my heart was somewhere else."

"Hm?" She then smiled at me once again, but this time it was genuine.

* * *

><p>(AN) I really hope that Ulquiorra got a heart in the end.<p>

_(AN) _


	8. Chapter 8

" Wear it!"

" No."

" Pleeeeaaaasssee? Everyone else is wearing one!"

" This article of clothing is ridiculous. It is not my style at all."

" But it would look good on you! It would bring out your eyes!"

" Woman, the Espada are a dignified race. I refuse to succumb to your request. I doubt that any of my comrades are wearing one-"

" Ulquiorra, dosen't this look wonderful on me! I think it brings out my eyes!" Szayel abruptly intruded on their conversation, hopping towards them in a lavender bunny suit. He waggled his eyebrows at him. "Why aren't you wearing yours, **Ulquiorra**."

Hopping away, Szayel didn't see the disdainful glare that Ulquiorra sent at his back. It honestly wasn't fair. Yammy didn't have to wear one because that woman hadn't been able to make one in his size.

Orihime extended it out to him, a hopeful look in her eyes. " I would really hate for this to go to waste, " she hinted.

" They really are in style, Ulquiorra. Try it on for size," came the booming voice of Aizen from the other end of the room. Aizen wasn't wearing a bunny suit, but he had a pair of black rabbit ears clipped to the top of his head.

_A direct order from Aizen-sama... Oh well. I guess it was inevitable that I would have to don this piece of trash._

" Fine." He snatched the bundle of lime green fabric from Orihime's arms, feeling the sensation of bile rising in his throat as he stared at it.

Finally, he through it over his head, yanking it over his body. When it was pulled taut over his body, Orihime squealed.

" You look so cute! You would make a wonderful easter bunny!"

"**No.**" Ulquiorra tugged at the ears, trying to straighten them. They were all lumpy over his helmet. The fabric was to baggy around his legs, and it pooled at his ankles.

Grimmjow cackled. " You really do look... hm, **nice**, Ulquiorra."

Orihime whirled around to face him, eyes shining, before Ulquiorra could retaliate. " Why aren't you wearing yours, Grimmjow? I even got you a little pink nose to strap to your face!"

Everyone around him burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>(AN) And thats what happens when you give Orihime sewing materials around Easter...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

" Eat. I will be back soon to take back your tray."His voice resonates, low and commanding, throughout, the dark, isolated, room.

He makes his way to the door. His strides are short and decisive, each one planned in advance.

" Wait,"she says, a hint of inquisitiveness in her tone.

He turns around, his hair cloaking his face.

" Woman. What do you need?"

She rises from her chair, tentatively steps forward, and places her thin fingers at his neck.

" Woman,"he says once more.

Her fingers slide down to the hole above his chest.

**" Woman."**

Her fingers curl downward, breaching the inside.

Sweat beads on his forehead. His upper lip pulls back. He does not recognize this feeling.

But it burns.

Her fingers trace the inside of the hollowness there. His vision goes black, the feeling now defined as pain.

His knees buckle, his own weight suddenly too much to bear.

He cries out, a feeble sound. His eyes sting.

He wipes at them

He has never been more confused in his life.

Her eyes widen, and she retracts her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

" Oh my gosh, Ulquiorra, are you alright?"

His eyes harden, and he slaps her hand away in one deft movement. Her lip quivers, and she holds it at her chest.

" You never touch me there. You never touch me period, unless it is a direct order from Aizen-sama or I."

His words hold anger, but she hears no emotion in his voice.

His eyelids lower until they conceal those bright green orbs completely. " Do you understand, woman?"

She nods slowly, her fear sending shivers down her spine.

He gets to his feet, hand stroking the skin below his collar bone.

It still throbs, but it now settles into something familiar.

The emptiness.

He now knows what that sudden burning pain was.

Not the pain of her fingers grazing his skin.

Not the pain of one of her fingernails, left untrimmed, leaving it's mark.

It was the pain of his emptiness, finally being filled.

By something solid.

Bysomething real.

He places his own finger tips in that hole as he steps out the door, pulling back his collar.

Nothing. He feels nothing, but the continuous ache and his cold, lifeless fingers groping for the ability, the ability to be solid once more.

He stares back at the doorway.

The woman sits on her couch, flexing her fingers before her perturbed eyes.

Did she feel something too? Perhaps the sensation of death, lingering where a human's heart would beat?

It takes all of his willpower to force himself to turn around, to shove his hands into their original concealing position in his pockets, to kick the door shut as he steps away.

To continue down the endless hallway as his neck burns itself out, until nothing remains but himself, and his restless breathing.

Until his footsteps are the only sound, until the bland white paint is the only thing in his eyesight.

Until he knows that he is truly alone.

* * *

><p>(AN) Sorry it took so long to upload something! I am having a severe case of writers block! Also, I have created a new story. It is Ulquihime as well. I would appreciate it if I got some readers for it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

" Hm." A shadow of a smirk appeared on Ulquiorra's face. " I can sense that your friends are not doing well. I cannot say that there powers are even adequate enough to battle the weakest Arracnar." He leaned back on the couch that they both sat, on, smoothing back his hair. The light from the cell window cast on his face, showing his pallor.

Orihime's eye burned with hatred. She couldn't defy him directly with out getting in trouble, so instead she muttered under her breath," Callar."

His eyes met hers, making a brief connection before he looked away. " Yo no sabía que usted habla español, " he retorted.

She almost replied, ' It's required learning at my school,' but instead she said,"Se requiere el aprendizaje en mi escuela."

Her lips upturned. "¿Cómo sabes cómo hablar?"

He smoothed out the creases in his pants. " Tengo un montón de tiempo libre."

She giggled at him. " ¿Es un hobby de los suyos, entonces?"

He straightened, getting to his feet. His rigid back faced her. " No participar en las cosas humanas, tales como aficiones, mujer. "

" Pero haciendo algo por su propia amusment, o para pasar el tiempo, es un hobby, ¿no?" she argued.

His eyes narrowed, and he turned around, stepping out of the door.

" No puedo decir que no es cierto."

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Her steps were small and timid as she aproached the couch. She could hear his breathing now, slow and heavy. She bent over the top of the cushions, peering at the pillowed surface.

When had he crossed the barrier between consciousness and sleep? She couldn't tell, but after a period of silence she had grown curious.

She didn't realize that an Espada could be unconscious. She didn't even know that anything like a hollow could sleep. She thought that they just constantly wandered this world, continuously , only consuming any souls that stood in their way.

But the Espada just somehow seemed more human to her. They didn't just appear humanoid, but their behaviors seemed so human too. They ate, they wore clothing, and they even had human things like bathrobes, hanging in order of their rank in the bathroom.

But an Espada sleeping was just beyond Orihime. She stared at Ulquiorra's smooth face, marred only by the black ashen tears going down his cheeks. His raven hair lay on the pillow below him, more messy than usual. His head rested on the side of his bone helmet.

_' That must be uncomfortable...'_

Leaning over the side of the couch, she cupped the side of his head in his hands, turning it until it lay on the oposite side.

He sighed in his sleep, perhaps out of content. His hands, out of his pockets, curled at his chest. She tenatively reached out, taking one of them into her own hand.

They were soft, unexpectedly. She pressed her thumb into the flesh in the middle of his palm, rubbing that space in small circles. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of deja vu, of her final goodbyes to Ichigo. Suppressing a gasp, she dropped his hand, backing away. She bit her lip. It was a naive hope that she might ever see Kurosaki-kun ever again, she realized.

_' Would I feel this way... if Kurosaki-kun were to come back and take me to the real world...would I miss Ulquiorra-kun like I missed him...?'_

If that was the case, then it was an endless cycle. No matter what world she was in, she would have this heavy sense of loneliness sitting on her heart. She risked a glance at his face again.

It was peaceful, an emotion that she could never picture him experiencing.

_' How long has it been since I've felt truly peaceful?'_

Perhaps she would be happier in the real world. She had felt happy then, with the **real** sun shining, with her real **friends** in that **real** world.

But this world reeked of death, of souls consumed until their personalities and memories were nothing but sand. In a way, Orihime felt bad for the creatures of this night world. They had been human too once, hadn't they? They had lives, and loved ones, and had somehow impacted the world in their own way.

Ulquiorra stiffened in his sleep, sweat beading on his forehead. His breathing became heavier, and sound of something reminiscent to fear came from the back of his throat. He turned around in his slumber, face pressed into the cushions. With a short intake of breath, his eyes were open, and they were staring straight across the room to Orihime.

" Woman," he said slowly. "Do you miss the human world?"

It took all of her effort to lie. " No. I am completely loyal to Aizen-sama. My powers are at his command, and I am at his mercy. I do not value things like the human world."

His eyes closed, and suprising her, he slumped back on the couch, not even making an attempt to appear dignified.

" Good."

* * *

><p>(AN) This dosen't really make much sense, and it leaves a lot of un-answered questions. Just why does Ulquiorra want to know if she's happy or not, and why does he seem so satisfyed with her answer?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Habits.

He had quite a few, she noticed.

He always stood straight.

He barely talked.

He drank his tea black.

He didn't eat.

He almost never slept.

His hands were constantly in his pockets.

He found himself superior.

He was strict but he never yelled.

He mumbled under his breath.

He paced.

He hummed.

He never blinked, just closed his eyes for long periods of time.

He showed no compassion.

He kept his hair straight.

His clothes, unwrinkled.

And he always

Always

Always

Always

Only called her "woman."

* * *

><p>(AN) Review! You know I want you t- I mean I know <strong>you<strong> want to!


	13. Chapter 13

" What? He's been hurt!" Orihime's eyes widened, and she wrung her hands together.

" There is no need to worry." Aizen smiled down at her from his throne. " It isn't a severe or deadly injury, but unless we use your healing powers, he will be in the medical ward for a week or two. And I would hate to have one of my Espada out of action. Now, Natashi, please escort Ms. Orihime to Ulquiorra." One of the lower Arracnars, a being with deep violet hair and a green, oddly bug-like face, gestured for Orihime. The two of them stepped out into the hallway. Orihime was almost tripping over her own feet in an effort to reach Ulquiorra as soon as she could. This wasn't a problem for the Arracnar, who's stride was equivalent to about six of Orihime's.

Natashi suddenly stopped, silently pointing at a room. Orihime scuttled around the Arracnar's long legs, going into the room, which didn't have a door.

Three nurses, all of various shapes and sizes, were waiting there. They grabbed Orihime by her arms, her legs; one even had a hold on her head, and they carried her to one of the rooms off to the side.

At least the other Arracnar hadn't brought her here this way.

She was dropped down in a dark room, landing unsteadily on her toes. One of the Arracnar flipped on a light, and then left, making weird clicking noises. The others followed suit.

Orihime's eyes were drawn to a bed in the corner, where Ulquiorra sat upright, a sheet draped over his legs. Gulping, Orihime could see blood slowly soaking through bandages tied around his abdomen.

" Oh! Um-lie down! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. He turned around, nonchalantly placing a hand at his stomach.

When he drew his hand away, it was crimson. " Oh? This?" he said, as though he was just realizing it was there.

Orihime couldn't help but feel irritated. " Yes, that!" She scurried to his bedside, getting a closer look at the wound. Ulquiorra shifted slightly, and she could see that it extended all the way across his front.

" Why did Aizen say this was minor?" she muttered to herself.

Ulquiorra answered for her. " Obviously because of my regeneration abilities. I wouldn't be in any true danger unless someone were to chop me in half, or perhaps sever off my-"

" I don't need to know!"

He scoffed, finally lying back and placing his head on his pillows. " Fine. Have it your way, woman." He turned his head to her. " I'm assuming that you are here to heal me? Because if your only purpose of being here was to sob over my injuries and be extremely irritating, I would prefer Thing 1 and Thing 2 out there." He pointed out to the hallway, where the sound of clicking was still present.

" Thats mean!" she pouted. She crossed her arms. " Maybe I shouldn't heal you after all!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. " Don't flatter yourself. I didn't even ask for you to be he-here" He stumbled over his words, wincing and clutching at his side. A low groan escaped his lips. The blood stain on the bandages became darker.

" Don't move!" Orihime yelped. She leaned forward, her hands burning as a warm, orange shield appeared below them. Ulquiorra's face slacked slightly, and he closed his eyes, emmiting a soft sigh. The blood slowly dried into a pale rust, and it the flow of it came to a complete standstill.

Orihime slowly withdrew her hands, gingerly peeling back the bindings around Ulquiorra's body.

The only evidence that there had ever been an injury was a thin pink scar, bumping slightly out of his skin.

Ulquiorra's chin was almost touching his chest as he strained to look at himself. Orihime tried to stifle a giggle. " You're healed!"

" This is indeed a most remarkable skill, woman. " He folded his legs over the side of the bed, fastening the two sides of his shirt together. He got to his feet, making his way to the door.

Just as he was about to step out, he gritted his teeth, swaying unsteadily on his feet. Orihime dashed forward, putting his arm over her shoulders. She blushed slightly as she realized what position they were in, but then shook her head, chastising herself for thinking that way.

" It's just blood loss," she reassured him. " You'll be dizzy for a little bit." She moved away from him, and he placed his arm on the wall, leaning against it for support.

Ulquiorra turned back to look at her, mouth opening slightly, and then shutting just as quickly. He averted his gaze.

For the first time since she met him, Ulquiorra seemed lost for words.

" Orihime... Thank you."

She waved her hands around. " Oh no! It was nothing!" On the inside, she was secretly happy though, and not because she had gotten recognition from him.

_' Thats... the first time that he's called me Orihime...'_ She sighed, rubbing her eyes as Ulquiorra staggered away. Healing took a lot out of her.

**Two hours later...**

" Inoue, Grimmjow got his arm chopped off again!"

" Oi pet-sama! My spoon hood is a little crooked... Do you think ya could fix it up?"

" Aw, one of my lab specimens bit me and its bleeding... My oh my, where is a healer when you need one?"

" Mmph... I fell out of bed when Lilynette was jumping on me, and now I have a lump on my head..."


	14. Chapter 14

" Get up, woman."

" Mmmph. Why?"

" I'm taking you on a walk."

Orihime bolted up on the couch. " I'm not a dog, you know!"

" I never implied such a thing. But you will be of no use to Aizen-sama if you lie around all day. You have to excercise." Ulquiorra smoothed out the creases in his shirt. " Come now."

" You're worse than my gym teacher," Orihime muttered.

* * *

><p>Thet left the building, stepping out into the artificial sunlight. Ulquiorra placed his hand on the fake plaster sky, blasting it out and effectively obliterating any need for a door. The now familiar darkness of Hueco Mundo seeped into the once bright area, and into Orihime's heart too.<p>

" Go faster, woman. It's not working out your body if you only move a foot per minute."

Orihime looked at him, disgust prominent on her face. " I was wrong. You **are** my gym teacher.

" Just move." His cold hand grabbed her elbow, sending shivers up her spine. He steered her outside, stiffly stepping over the rubble that their entrance had created.

The distant wail of hollows echoed through the air. Orihime felt as though the sad empty sound was brushing against her skin, sinking into her pores.

" How do you live here?" Orihime inquired. For some reason, Ulquiorra quickened his pace, forcing her to trip and stumble as she tried to keep up with him.

" What do you mean 'how'?" he questioned.

" This place. Wouldn't you eventually be driven insane, by all of the lost souls wandering here, by the eternal, never ending days? By the perpetual shining of this crescent moon?" Orihime turned away from him, hugging her arms close to her body. " I bet you don't even know how long you have existed here."

She couldn't see his face, couldn't see his lips, but she heard him mutter," Not necessarily."

She looked him in the eye as she shifted slightly in the sand. " Oh really? What was the date that you came to this place?"

" Us Espada don't keep track of such trivial things like time and date. Those two factors in the human world don't actually exist, they are just figments of you're imagination, made to give you the ability to believe that you're world is changing with you, that you aren't alone on your plummet through the levels of humanity. But we have realized that the moon never moves for us. The restless dust of this ashen desert never settles, no matter how much time passes." Ulquiorra paused, gauging her face for a reaction. Before she could respond, he continued.

" We know that all we can do in this eternal world is change the course of our own lives, and the...relationships that come with them." For some reason when he reached that word, he paused, legs pivoting so he began to walk in a direction slightly different than Orihime's, causing her to jog slightly to catch up.

" That is why we worship Aizen-sama. He will guide us into a world of illusion, of change. We will finally be able to move on with our lives, and make more use of Earth than you humans ever will." Ulquiorra's voice lowered slightly at the end, as though he was just reassuring himself that would indeed happen.

" Why did you tell me all of that? Doesn't that put me in a position where I could mess up your plan easily?" Orihime exclaimed. Her face pinched slightly as she wrinkled her nose. " Your even stupider than the villains in the cartoons."

" Woman."

" What?"

Surprising Orihime, he closed the distance between them, taking hold of her wrists and holding them to his chest, effectively stopping her in her tracks. He pulled down his collar slightly, revealing more of his alabaster skin.

Orihime blushed. What was he doing?

Ulquiorra stopped tugging at his collar as soon as he reached his hollow hole. He lifted her hands, putting them in that spot. His grip on her was firm, his gelid fingers digging into her skin. He placed his other hand on her chest, right by her heart.

" Humans. If a weapon were to penetrate this place in your body, you would die. It is the engine for humans, making sure that your blood reaches all necessary. You do realize..." a dark glint became obvious in his eyes. "...that I could tear open your chest with my bare hands, that I wouldn't even break a sweat! Our skin and flesh can hardly be classified as that; it is essentially marble. We're invincible, and you humans are nothing but rag dolls to be consumed by the hollows." As if in response to Ulquiorra's words, one of the beasts howled in the distance.

A cold sweat broke out on Orihime's skin. She had never seen Ulquiorra like this before, barely contained insanity brimming at the edge of his pupils, breathing gone ragged with lust for power.

_' He's almost like Grimmjow now, or one of the more typical Espada...'_

Her eyes narrowed as he released her, face going blank once more.

_' No matter how hard they try to hide it, they're all animals.'_

Consumed by her thoughts, Orihime didn't even notice as Ulquiorra walked away, turning slightly and looking at the girl.

_' This one... is different...'_

* * *

><p>(AN) Time is an illusion, huh? Yes! Does that mean I can take as much time as I want to update stories?<p>

Just kidding. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload stuff, I'm just kind of lazy:P

Oh yeah, I should have a cover for this story soon. I'm just not sure what to put as it yet,(I'm going to be drawing it) Maybe some reader input would help?


	15. Chapter 15

Envious because I have a heart

Gluttonous because I have a heart

Greedy because I have a heart

Prideful because I have a heart

Slothful because I have a heart

Wrathful because I have a heart

Because I have a heart

I lust for all that you are

-Ulquiorra, 40th volume of Bleach

* * *

><p>" Why do you keep on wondering?"<p>

_thump_

Ulquiorra looked up from the tray in his hands. " What do you mean, woman?"

_thump thump_

" You keep on inquiring about my heart, yet you'll never have one. You're dead." Orihime's now blank and lifeless eyes flitted around the room looking for things never meant to be found.

_thump thump thump thump_

" I don't know. Don't ask ridiculous questions like that."

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

" But out of all things, why do you wonder about my heart?"

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__

" Don't be naive. All because I ask a simple question about something, doesn't mean it preoccupies my head all the time. I don't see the point in this conversation."

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump_

" You wouldn't be arguing so passionately about this if you really didn't care."

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump__

Ulquiorra felt a twitch of annoyance above his eye. He stepped closer to the woman, hand extending forward.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump___ thump

" Because woman, the heart is just so..." He was now so close that his hand was touching Orihime's forehead. Her eyes shot open and a scream was ripped from her throat.

___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump___ thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump__ _thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump ___thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump _thump thump thump thump thump thump thump___ thump __

__' His hand! It's ripping open my chest...reaching...grabbing...seizing my...!'__

_thump th-ump_ **th-**

_' My... heart...?'_

The air around Orihime went gray and seemed to swirl, but in less then a second, she was back, in the same position as before, with Ulquiorra's hand on her forehead.

" ...Fragile," he finally finished.

_thump...thump...thump..._

He stood up, hands at his sides, and exited through the door. When the sound of it slamming reached Orihime's ears, she glanced at the table, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth.

He had forgotten to leave her food there.

* * *

><p>(AN) After typing the word "thump" so many times, it begins to lose it's meaning. :P<p>

I have a feeling that this story is kind of winding down. I would really hate to do this, but I might end it at chapter...20?

I'm kinda iffy about this, so it would help if I got reader's opinions!

Oh yeah, and I'm going to be making a book cover for this story! I have a poll on my profile page for what I should make it, so please, anybody reading this, check it out. Any covers I end up using will be drawn by me.


	16. Chapter 16

(AN) Well... I guess this story is kind of winding down... I didn't get any reviews protesting my thought of ending it at chapter 20.

But thats not a problem. After Ulquiorra died, I kind of stopped watching Bleach, just lingering on that one episode, believing that Bleach would suck from then on, considering that Ulquiorra was one of the most awesome characters on the show. But now I've continued, I realize that Bleach is still an amazing show, and the obliteration of one character isn't going to change that.

Thats not to say I hate Ulquiorra and the Ulquihime pairing now! If anything, I'd like to get as many reviews as I can in the home stretch of this story. Once it's done, it will most likely be replaced with a new story (Bleach...not Bleach...I'm not quite sure yet.)

Oh well, on with the story! I don't want my authors note to be longer than the chapter itself! This is placed after the battle of Ulquiorra and Ichigo, just as Ichigo is about to leave the scene.

* * *

><p>" Kurosaki-kun...Where are you going?" Orihime looked up from Ishida, who she was currently healing. His wounds weren't life threatening, and she had offered several times to join Ichigo in battle, but he had insisted that their fallen comrade was more important.<p>

" What do you think? I want to end this idiotic war," he responded solemnly.

Orihime's eyes widened with surprise. Idiotic war? That was different than the viewpoint that Ichigo had taken earlier.

_' His battle with Ulquiorra seems to have...changed him.'_

" But...where are you going to go?"she inquired.

" To Aizen. He is the root of all this turmoil...all of this pain! Don't you realize, Inoue? Those Espada...no, those people! Yes they were people! All of them, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra...If you look deep down, it is obvious that they are all capable of feeling human emotions! Sure, they might be a hell of a lot different than when they were alive, but they were all human once! The only reason that they are this way, molded into tools of war for Aizen's use, is because of Aizen himself. They opened themselves to him, pledged themselves to him, put their lives on the line for him, because of the power he granted them! In this dark world, power is the only thing that they can gain, their lives are the only things they can lose. He offered them a deal, receive their power and fight for him, or be squashed by those who do join him. If Aizen had never come along, there wouldn't be any need for me to kill Ulquiorra. I know that there will still be Espada who try to get in my way; to defend their leader, and I may have to strike them down, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible. It isn't them that we need to battle; this war was just a diversion from the real threat!" Ichigo took a deep breath, leaning down towards the hole that Ulquiorra had created in the sky. " I'm going now, Inoue. Stay up here with Ishida until he's completely healed and it's safe to go down."

" O-Okay." She nodded. He squatted, preparing to leap down, but Orihime interjected. " Kurosaki-kun?"

" Yes, Inoue?" He asked, turning slightly to look at her.

Orihime stared down at Ishida, who's blood was only just beginning to dry. She felt a slight tingling sensation as a substance-mabye sand, mabye ash, floated past her.

_' What can I say to him...He's putting his life on the line here...for the Soul Society, for those who were killed, for Rukia...'_ Orihime glanced behind her, where a small cloud of ash still danced along the wind.

_'...Maybe even for you.'_

" Kurosaki-kun..." she repeated, quieter this time. " Please...just don't get hurt."

He smirked. " You have my guarantee." Ichigo pulled his legs over the edge of the hole, finally releasing any grip he had on the ground, and plummeting into the battle below.

Ishida's eyes began to flutter open, and startling Orihime, he sat up, a hand placed on his stomach. Her Sōten Kisshun shattered as she lost her concentration.

" I-Inoue...sorry...it seems that I drifted off..." he mumbled. He removed his hand from his stomach, and Orihime was relieved to see no blood there.

" Eh⁈ You didn't fall asleep, don't you remember being stabbed in the stomach⁈" She exclaimed.

" Oh yeah...that. Inoue...I'm tired... is it alright if I rest here for a bit?"

" Yeah, but don't you need to be healed at all?"

" No. System scan reveals that all vital organs are in immaculate condition. System is now shutting down," Ishida said in a monotone voice.

Orihime giggled. It was kind of Ishida to try and cheer her up by joking around. "Okay, tell me as soon as you're feeling better," she said. Orihime stood, brushing sand off of her dress. She saw something silver glimmer in the corner of her eye (ooh, shiny!) and she turned around, walking warily towards it.

She stooped over in the sand, immersing her fingers in the dust, groping for the item, which on closer examination seemed to be a metal band of sorts.

A small gasp was withdrawn from her mouth as her eyes watered; she wasn't sure if it was because the ash that wafted by her eyes, or the deep stabbing pain that now emanated from her chest.

It was the bracelet. **That** bracelet.

Her tears brimmed over, along with the memories that she had tried in vain to forget.

He had given her that bracelet. It was the first thing that had passed from his hands to hers, in that dark passageway between a multitude of worlds. She had trembled in fear, the shaking in her wrists probably painfully obvious as he clasped her hand in his, adjusting the bracelet until it was so tight it couldn't be removed. m

It was the same bracelet that she had worn when she had decided to say goodbye to Ichigo, the same one she had worn later, tears rolling down her cheeks, feeling regretful for wasting her only chance to farewells on someone who would never say goodbye back.

It was the same bracelet that had been snapped off of her wrist in an unanimous moment with the locking of her in her cell, by no other than her captor.

_' Why...why did he keep it⁈ It's not like it has any sentimental value to him, it's not like he ever cared about me!'_

Her eyes stung even more when she realized how warm it was, as though it had been grasped by someones hand, turned over repeatedly until the substance it was made of could hardly be identified as metal.

_' W-was he holding it when he died...?'_ Sobs tore from deep within her chest, and struggling to see through her tears, she clipped the bracelet around her wrist.

* * *

><p><em>" Woman. Why do you cry?" <em>

_Orihime twisted on her couch shaking her head. " My friends a-are in trouble. Why shouldn't I cry⁈" she choked._

_" Tsk. You are the only mortal who I've seen this way. Crying. It must be a trivial thing, considering that I never have shed a single tear." Orihime couldn't help but feel a sense of irony in his words as she gazed at the markings under his eyes._

_" Tears...they do have significance! It's my way of showing that I'm worried for my friends! Wouldn't you do the same for yours?"she exclaimed._

_" Interesting. I guess I've never had friends then," he replied. He walked to her, sitting on the couch beside her. " Then if I've never had friends, I guess they must be a trivial thing as well."_

_" W-what do you mean? You don't have any family, how could you suffer for being isolated for so long?" she whispered. _

_" If I have never experienced something, then it is trivial. So there is no reason that I should worry over petty things like that. But I have one question." _

_" What," she said bitterly, tears still streaming from her eyes._

_" Would you ever cry for me, woman?"_

_Her answer was immediate. " No. You aren't my friend." _

_She refused to make eye contact with him, refused to witness the hurt and confusion in his eyes. _

_" Oh. I see." He stood up, and Orihime's cheeks heated as his hand brushed against hers. _

* * *

><p><em>' I said I would never cry! So what is this⁈' <em> Orihime swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, steeling her will and not allowing any more tears to pass.

Ishida came up from behind her. " Inoue. Are you ready to go?"

She got to her feet, fingering the bracelet on her wrist before her eyes made contact with his.

" Yes. I'm not afraid."

* * *

><p>(AN) Maybe I should just end it here. (This chapter seems so conclusiontastic!) But I have one more idea for a chapter that seems pretty good. Make sure you give your input! And that poll is still up on my profile page, so cast your vote!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

(AN) Thank you very much, Gamma-Beta-Alpha, for the chapter idea! I think that I will perhaps wind that theme into the final chapter. But for now, enjoy these chapters; they are kind of 'what would have been' if Ulquiorra had maybe survived and come to the real world.

* * *

><p>" Peanut butter!"<p>

" Check."

" Chicken broth!"

" Check."

" Bread!"

" Check. Woman, I see no need to do this, considering you could just look at the cart-"

" LEEKS‼"

" Woman, you are making a scene. Check."

" NO! LEEKS!"

" If I may inquire, what are you yelling about?" Ulquiorra shifted on his feet slightly, rearranging his hands in his pockets. His feet were-what was the term?-falling asleep.

" WE DIDN'T GET THE LEEKS!" She jumped around, hands clamped on the sides of her head. " WHAT WILL WE DO IF WE DON'T HAVE LEEKS!"

" Go to the next aisle an retrieve one," Ulquiorra said flatly. Their whole entire grocery trip had been like this, with Orihime tearing around the store, screeching out various objects on her list. Even after being immersed in human culture for almost a year, grocery shopping was one puzzle piece of humanity that he was incapable of understanding.

She turned to him, face determined as she gripped the shopping cart tight with her hands. " GOOD IDEA! WE'RE OFF!" Grinding her feet into the ground, she leaned forward, as if waiting for some silent invisible signal that would send her careening to her destination.

That signal never came. " Woman, this is most unnecessary." With almost sonido like speed, Ulquiorra (teleported?) to the vegetable aisle, retrieved a leek that he deemed as ripe within half of a second, and came back. He then proceeded to drop the leek in the cart, looping one arm through it's handle, and the other around Orihime's waist. He pulled her close to his body, and she blushed, pushing away from him. " Ulquiorra what are you-?"

Her words were cut off as his feet began to race through down the aisle, blurring into the floor. Orihime's nails almost shred through Ulquiorra's shirt as she buried her face in his chest. She felt like she was going to fall any second.

They reached the counter, and Ulquiorra slowed down to a stop as he reached the checkout clerk. Ulquiorra shifted slightly angling the cart towards the register. The clerk looked quite startled.

" Scan," he said blankly. They nodded hurriedly, a bagger coming quickly from another register to help.

" Um...Ulquiorra-ku-"

" I thought that we already established that I will only be addressed as 'Ulquiorra'. Nothing more."

" Oh! Well...uh...do you think you could put me down Ulquiorra?"

" No."

" Why not?" she said, irritation seeping into her voice. It's not that she had...any problem with this position that they were in. He was actualy quite warm, contrary to his personality, and Orihime felt her cheeks heating up as she was tucked even tighter to his body. It was just that...

Sweat beaded on Orihime's forehead.

...they were in the middle of the grocery store and pretty much everyone was staring, which Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice.

" Because woman, if I were to let you go, you would most likely run off, continuing your rampage for any groceries that we neglected to pick up, and besides..." His grip on her loosened slightly as he bent to hand the cashier a can of bean paste.

"...your body feels quite nice against mine, woman," he finished quite seriously.

" Eh_?" _Orihime was certain that her face was completely red now, and she felt like she was engulfed in flames.

_' What is he implying...?'_

Any previous feelings of befuddlement were soon gone from her as she bolted upright in his arms, exclaiming " You have to let me go! We forgot the chocolate!"

Doing the exact opposite of what she ordered, he released his hold on the cart, securing that arm around her as well. The cart clanged to the floor, various items flying into the air before settling once more in their prior positions, much to the astonishment of the cashier and the various surrounding customers.

Orihime pouted. " But Ulquiorra, I'm making soup tonight, and chocolate is an essential ingredient!"

Ulquiorra's stomach churned. " If I may inquire, what book did you get that recipe from?"

" Oh!" Her face brightened slightly. " I made it up!" Her eyes shone. " Please? It's my **favorite**!"

On the outside, Ulquiorra's face was as soporific as ever, but on the inside, he was almost certain that his organs were turning a similar shade to his eyes.

_ ' It would seem...that there is only one way to get out of this predicament...'_

" Oh. What a pity," he said tonelessly.

" I know! I'm sure you would have liked it-"

" No. Not that."

" Hm?" Her eyes widened.

" It truly is a pity." He turned his head away bashfully. " I thought **I** was your favorite."

" Oh! Well...if you put it that way..." she turned her eyes away coyly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. " I suppose you **are** my favorite." Her eye's connected with his.

" Ulquiorra."

" Woman."

Black collided with pink as his lips crashed down on hers.

" Ooh! Are they newly-weds or something!"

" How cute!"

" Hmph. I thought that girl was single."

" Oi! Get a room!"

" Um...sir...I have finished scanning all of your groceries.

Silence.

" Sir!"

Ulquiorra looked at him, eyes glowing black. " Despicable human. Can you not see I am busy here?" He bent his head down, resuming his previous activity.

Sweat dripped down the cashiers face. He looked taken aback. " Urk-! Well y-you kinda have t-to pay...And get out of the line...there are people waiting, ya know?"

Orihime shifted her head slightly so she could talk to him around his lips. " Ulquiorra-kun, he's right, we really do have to get going..." Her whole entire face was scarlet, but she looked like she had been enjoying herself.

Ulquiorra sighed in disgust, scanning the cart with his eyes. He saw nothing of interest to him, so he turned to the cashier. " I believe there is nothing here that we need. I will be leaving now, despite the fact that it pains me to follow orders from lowly scum such as yourself."

" Ulquiorra!" Orihime twisted around his shoulder, yelling out a " Sorry!" before Ulquiorra shot away towards the sliding doors.

" Ulp!" The cashiers jaw dropped about an inch per second as he surveyed the 40+ items pouring out of the cart. The speed of the descent of his jaw increased as it became clear to him how many customers were screaming at him to get going.

" Oh yes. I neglected one thing." A low voice from behind him startled him about a foot into the air.

Ulquiorra reached into the cart, retrieving the leek. " I will be taking this."

He hurtled away once more, without paying. The cashier's eyesight got fuzzy and he swooned.

His last coherent thought before his head hit the ground was that the girl wasn't with him that second time.

He shook his head.

_' I'd rather not know...'_


	18. Chapter 18

Orihime flinched slightly as the water began to cool down. She had tried to extend her shower for as long as possible, feeling positively dreary when she awoke at 6:30 that morning, roused by the sound and smell of Ulquiorra preparing omelets.

Her stomach growled as she bent over, turning off the slowly cooling water.

Orihime pulled back the curtains, stepping onto the fluffy bath mat she had set out prior to her shower. She then draped a towel around her body, shook any loose droplets off her head, retrieved her shower bag, and opened the door, the cool air sending goose bumps up her skin.

Her feet padded along the wood floor, as she made her way across the hall to her room.

A small clattering noise came from behind her, and she turned around slightly. Orihime's shampoo had fallen out of her bag.

She stooped over, gripping the bottle with her finger tips. Suddenly, she felt a cool rush of air on her back, and the sensation of her towel sliding down until it pooled at her ankles.

Orihime's face heated up as she hurriedly stuffed the bottle back into where it came from. Nobody was around, but she still felt embarrassed. She grabbed the towel, hoisting it up her legs, when she heard-

" Woman."

_' Oh my gosh...!' _

Eyes wide, Orihime turned her head in slow motion, mouth slowly falling open. She could vaguely hear herself making noises reminiscent to choking as she set her eyes on Ulquiorra, who's expression was monotonous as usual. He was already dressed for school, wearing a button down shirt, gray tailored pants, and a black jacket, rather than the customary brown one. (ooh, how rebellious ^^) He was standing there-and was he-?

Scanning her body...?

Orihime blushed, to stunned to retrieve her towel, which had now fallen at her feet.

She was stark naked.

He was staring.

She was making noises like a dying cat.

He was taking off his jacket-wait what⁉

Ulquiorra was peeling off his jacket from his thin pale arms, undoing the few buttons at the bottom. When he was finished, he began to walk towards her, an ominous glint in his eyes.

Orihime's brain was exploding.

_' Omigod omigod...! I'm too young for this‼'_

_' I didn't think that Ulquiorra was this kind of guy!'_

_' The omelets are going to get cold!' _

He finally reached her, wordlessly reaching upward...

" NO‼ Don't touch me you-!"

" Woman," Ulquiorra interrupted. He extended the hand that held his jacket, offering it to her.

" You look cold," he said flatly.

" Huh?" Hands quavering, Orihime took the jacket into her hands. Ulquiorra then swiftly turned around, going back to the kitchen. " Your food is ready, so I'd advise that you hurry up," he intoned.

Orihime numbly buttoned up the fabric, feeling dumbfounded.

Almost disappointed.

She looked up. " Ulquiorra thank-"

He was gone.

* * *

><p>(AN) Aw! I guess Ulquiorra can be sweet in his own way! Again, still going along with the theme that Ulquiorra survived and came to the real world ^-^<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_Karakura Town Newspaper Headquarters, 10:00 a.m. _

" Suzuki-san! Your mail's here!" one of the editors called out.

Miko Suzuki, writer of the column _Ask Ayame _leaned over the edge of her chair. " Thank you. It's surprising that people still send in letters, rather than use emails, don't you think?" she inquired.

The editor blushed, handing over the bundle. " Yes. It is, Suzuki-san," they mumbled.

Miko undid the string tying together the letters, spreading them out on her desk, next to her laptop. She plucked out one of the letters randomly, tearing it open with her nail. She unfolded the paper which was tucked inside.

It read as follows:

_Dear Ayame,_

_I noticed that you get a lot of letters from people complaining that their significant others are cold towards them, or don't want to go to parties with them, or don't talk to them that much, ect. _

_I'm writing this because I fail to see why this is a problem. Here, let me tell you about how I met my boyfriend._

_His name is Ulquiorra Cifer, he is a couple inches over 6 feet, has dark hair, and is very handsome._

Miko couldn't help but sigh. She got letters like this all the time, from people who kept on gushing about how wonderful their lives were and how attractive their hubbies are and seemed to not realize that this was an advice column. Despite that, she continued to read.

_He's kind of cold, and as some people put it, "apathetic". He never accompanies me anywhere, unless he believes I'd get in trouble somehow, (for some reason he thinks me to be very klutzy) He rarely talks, doesn't have any friends. He doesn't have a heart, either._

Miko raised her eyebrows. Heartless? Then why are you dating him⁉

_I have a feeling that he isn't that social because he doesn't have a heart. I mean, sometimes, people begin to talk to him, and sometimes girls even flirt with him, (that makes me reeeaally mad,) but after he reveals that he has a gigantic see through hole in his chest, they all kind of shift away from him. _

_' Gigantic see through hole... surely that must be some kind of metaphor,' _Miko thought.

_I don't think it's his fault though! I mean, all of his kind have gigantic holes in their chests! It's just how they're born. But then again, one of them has a hole where there eye should be...and then another has a hole where their stomach should be... I guess they probably don't have many friends either... _

Miko's eyebrows went up further. This was beginning to get confusing...

_Anyways! How I met him... Well, it all started out when we met in this big purply black tunnel thingy...kind of like the slides at the playground...except if you stay in too long, you die... _

Miko leaned back. She was getting a vibe that this letter was from a whacko.

_And then he kidnapped me, and took me to this place called Hueco Mundo, where there are gigantic beasts with bones for heads called hollows! We went to a castle, called Las Noches, where his boss, Aizen lived. Then I got locked up in a cell. Ulquiorra was my caretaker. _

Miko's eyes narrowed. Definitely nutty.

_He brought me yucky food every day that resembled purple oatmeal... I don't know if he made it, because if he did, then he really sucks at cooking... but he make dinner every night and it tastes yummy... I wonder why... _

Miko didn't know if this person was crazy, but she could tell by their style of writing that they drifted off a lot.

_Anyways my friend Kurosaki-kun the shinigami came to save me! (Shinigami means death god) He battled with a ton of hollows and Espada, and then with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra killed him. _

Now Miko could see that this person was just messing with them. Using obviously made up words, death gods, even the name "Ulquiorra" sounded made up. At least Miko had never heard it.

_But then I brought him back to life, so everything ended up being all sunshiny and good again!_

_' Sunshiny and good... They really need to expand upon their vocabulary...' _

_Anyways, then Kurosaki-kun had a bunch of meaningless battles that I don't really care about. And then I got taken back to my cell again! That really made me mad! Ulquiorra and I were the only ones left in the palace, and he asked me what a heart was. He asked me if he could find it if he tore open my chest. Then he asked me if he would find it if he split open my skull. _

Miko bit her lip. There was a one percent chance that this guy was real, and if he was, he was violent too? This girl had really bad taste in guys.

_Ulquiorra's so silly! _

Miko's jaw dropped. Now she just seemed stupid and naive.

_Well, I sorta explained it to him, ( not going into details and stuff...) and then Kurosaki-kun came! He and Ulquiorra battled again, and they made the whole castle go boom, and then they were battling on top of it! And Ulquiorra changed into this bat thingy and killed Kurosaki-kun... So I brought him back to life, but then he turned into this big scary beast/dinosaur/crazy mutated fish with horns! And he was all powerful and stuff, and he almost killed Ulquiorra! But then Ishida stopped him, so Kurosaki-kun stabbed him in the stomach. Ulquiorra thought that wasn't very nice, so he sliced of Kurosaki-kun's horn and made him go all human again. Once Kurosaki-kun recovered, he told Ulquiorra that it wasn't fair that Ulquiorra was missing an arm and leg, and told him to do the same to him. Ulquiorra was about to comply, when he started dissolving into ash. He told Kurosaki-kun that he was dying and to end it now, but then Kurosaki-kun started crying and saying that wasn't fair and that wasn't how he wanted to win. Kurosaki-kun never cries about anything, so I guess it must have been important to him... So Ulquiorra continued dissolving, but before he was gone, he reached out to me and asked if I was afraid... I told him the truth: no. Before I could take his hand, he died. _

Miko sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. No, this was stupid! Was she really crying over something that was so crappy and stupid like this⁉

_I was really sad for a while. Soon, the battle with Aizen was over, after Kurosaki-kun and Urahara-kun made him go kablooie. I think that some of the Espada survived, but I can't be sure. I kept the dress that I had been wearing in my prison cell in the bottom corner of my closet. About two months later, I pulled it out, and looked in the pockets. I don't know why I did this suddenly, I just had a feeling deep inside. _

_I discovered that there was a chunk of bone in the right pocket. It was a pale ivory color, kind of like the skin of someone I once knew._

_I used my Shottun Kishun on it, hoping for the impossible. A green light illuminated my bedroom, and soon a form began to take place. I was soon able to discern it as Ulquiorra's._

_The awkward thing though was that he didn't have any clothes on. I was able to fix that soon, giving him a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from my deceased brother's closet. He didn't know anything about this world, so he just stayed at my place, and I slowly taught him about the human world. _

_That was two years ago. Now we are both almost out of high school. We're going to go to college together, him studying law, and I will be taking culinary classes. _

_Oops! I guess I got off track; explaining all of that stuff, but I can't erase it 'cause I'm writing in pen! Oh well... -_-_

_Well, the point being, I love Ulquiorra-kun- I mean Ulquiorra, very much. He never really shows his emotions, but I can tell he loves me too, even if he doesn't have a heart. _

_If he doesn't want to go to a party with me, then I'll just take pictures to show him later, and spend some time forcing him to look at them to see what he missed out on._

_He may seem cold, but on the inside, he can be really sweet, I know it, and I've seen it! You just have to be patient!_

_He really doesn't talk that much, and when he does, he uses big words that I don't understand, but none of that matters when I'm kissing him._

_So I don't see what people are complaining for. Even if Ulquiorra goes mute one day or decides to never leave the house, I'll love him all the same. _

_Because none of that really matters. As long as both of you are happy!_

_Love, Orihime-chan _

Weird.

That was weird. Miko shook her head, leaning over to place it in the recycling bin by her feet.

" Suzuki-san! You got a letter from a manga writer who seems interested in your column! They're wondering if they could use any of your letters to help them form the plot for one of their stories!"

" What's their name?" Miko turned slightly in her chair, facing the editor.

" Tite Kubo."

Miko glanced back at the letter in her hand, which she was about to throw out. She beckoned over the editor, placing it in his hands.

Why not?

* * *

><p><em>(AN) <em>I'm pretty sure that this isn't how Tite Kubo thought of Bleach, and if it was, that would be slightly weird... Though it would also mean that Ulquiorra would be real, and that would be awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

(AN) This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

I tinkered with the actual realities and plot of Bleach in this chapter, so be expecting dead characters to be alive and alive characters to be dead.

Oh yeah warning: There is puking from both parties of Ulquihime.

* * *

><p>The smell of trash was unassailably vile. Ulquiorra retched again, the sound making him shudder on the inside.<p>

Aizen-sama must never know. Aizen-sama must not be troubled with such trivial things.

Ulquiorra got to his feet unsteadily, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He glanced at the stain it left, and shook his head.

Ulquiorra would clean his jacket, so Aizen-sama wouldn't have to witness such a disgusting sight.

Ulquiorra stepped out of the alleyway he had gotten sick in, squinting against the light.

Ulquiorra would ignore that, and kill the humans outside.

Ulquiorra knew that Aizen-sama couldn't have his hands tainted with blood, so he must complete this task for him.

Ulquiorra slashed down upon them, a girl and her little brother, with his invisible sword.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he did so.

Aizen-sama didn't deserve to have to see the sight of trash being destroyed with his blade.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at the two souls left behind in a puddle of blood, and reached forward and grabbed one, devouring it.

Ulquiorra knew very well that Aizen-sama expected for Ulquiorra to clean up his messes.

Swallowing back nausea, Ulquiorra ate the other one as well.

Aizen-sama came before his stomach's cooperation with the foul flavor of humanity.

Ulquiorra stood up straighter, sheathing his sword.

All for Aizen-sama.

* * *

><p>Orihime sobbed, covering her eyes with her sweaty palms.<p>

She gave herself a break, every day, to cry about her brother, who she would never see again.

Kurosaki-kun obliterated him a while ago, but her tears never faded.

But Kurosaki-kun was her savior.

Orihime wiped at her face, standing up taller. This was foolish. There was no more need for her to cry.

Orihime had to be strong, for Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime walked out of the room, entering the one where her brother's picture was kept. She seized it, tossing it on the ground.

Kurosaki-kun didn't need to see her looking sad.

She wanted Kurosaki-kun to be happy.

Orihime forced a smile on her face.

Orihime had to be happy too.

Orihime went to her room, pulling off her pink shirt and jeans.

She replaced them with a low-cut blue sundress with ruffles on the sleeves, and tan strap sandals.

Orihime wasn't particularly fond of the outfit, but it looked like something Kuchiki-san would wear.

Kurosaki-kun was always happy around Kuchiki-san, so maybe if she dressed like this, Kurosaki-kun would be happy around her as well.

Orihime picked up her two blue hair pins from her table, pulling that one stubborn piece of hair back with them.

Orihime knew that they were pretty with her outfit, but she wore them for another reason.

So she could protect Kurosaki-kun when he got in trouble. So she could bring him back if he died.

Orihime dipped her head, eyes growing moist once again.

All for Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra tended to that woman, who he had personally kidnapped and brought to Las Noches.<p>

Under Aizen-sama's orders, of course.

He fed her at regular intervals, and checked on her in the evening to make sure she slept.

Aizen-sama wanted the girl to be healthy, and as her caretaker, he had to ensure that.

Ulquiorra had complimented her figure in the dress she wore.

To give her a false sense of security, to make her have the slightest notion that he wasn't the cold being that he seemed to be.

But Aizen-sama shook his head, telling him that she had to know who was in charge.

Ulquiorra bowed, issuing his greatest of apologies.

He then told her about her "dead" friends, and how she had no chance of helping them or escaping her cell.

She slapped him, tears shining in her eyes.

Ulquiorra felt the slightest twinge in his chest when she did this, and it befuddled him.

He later dismissed this, as he left her room.

If he had any feeling in his plastic body, it was influenced by Aizen-sama.

* * *

><p>Orihime drew her arm back, striking his cheek.<p>

Her compulsion to cry became greater as the slap made his head turn slightly.

She was hurting someone.

But that was justified.

Because she did it for Kurosaki-kun.

His expression remained apathetic, and he turned, warning her if she didn't eat, the food would be shoved down her throat.

Orihime quivered, returning to her seat.

She ate, consuming the whole plate.

Not because Ulquiorra told her to.

But because Kurosaki-kun would want her to remain in good health.

Orihime didn't feel hungry in the slightest, in fact, she felt quite nauseated, both by the low quality of the food, and a swelling dread that she'd never escape.

She covered her mouth, running to the corner.

But at the last moment, she turned, instead going to the chunk of the wall where a door materialized when Ulquiorra came.

She vomited right in the spot where Ulquiorra would enter the room to check on her in an hour.

Kurosaki-kun would want her to rebel, even if it was small.

Orihime straightened, returning to the sofa that she lay on.

She ignored the the intolerable smell wafting in her direction.

She couldn't weaken because of it.

Because of Kurosaki-kun.

A sudden vivid image of Ulquiorra's face returned to her mind.

It was him right in the moment after she had slapped him.

His head, turned to the side, hair flipped, and an unidentifiable expression hidden behind the green mask of his eyes.

Orihime felt a slight ache in her chest, and she placed her hand there, eyes widening.

No.

If she felt any pain, she felt it for Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

><p>" Woman. You say you got sick on the food I brought you?"<p>

Ulquiorra didn't ask this because he was concerned.

Merely to relay the information later to Aizen, who would want updates on the woman's health.

The woman nodded, twisting the fabric of her dress into her hands.

She anticipated punishment.

But anything he did to her, any type of blow he might deliver, she would endure.

For Kurosaki-kun.

" Very well then," he said, surprising her. " I will ask Aizen-sama how to deal with your mess. An act such as this is unacceptable." he stated.

Orihime gulped, but nodded.

She had to be strong, for Kurosaki-kun.

Ulquiorra exited swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

His feet quickly traveled down the endless hallway, until he stood outside of Aizen-sama's door.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment.

Would it be proper to bug Aizen-sama with a minor issue such as this? Perhaps he should just send someone to clean it up, and be done with it.

But no. Aizen-sama had already let him know that her health and... happiness, were of the utmost concern.

Ulquiorra opened the door, bowing before he entered. " May I enter, Aizen-sama?"

" Of course, my esteemed fourth espada."

Ulquiorra shivered slightly. " Far from esteemed, Aizen-sama. I am your tool, your servant."

When there was no response, Ulquiorra realized that he had just argued against Aizen-sama's words.

He stepped in, bowing as he walked. " I apologize, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled. " No need," he boomed. " Now, what is it that you need?"

Ulquiorra straightened. " I'm afraid that woman was ill, due to the comestibles she was served at her evening meal. Should I just send a cleaning crew and be done with it?"

Aizen made a face that was almost reminiscent to a pout. " No! We wouldn't want our female prisoner feeling unwell all by herself! Send the crew, and then go there and comfort her until she feels better."

Ulquiorra stiffened. " Comfort, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled. " Why yes. It is quite pleasant to have someone to be there for you when you are ill. Please, be that person."

Ulquiorra shut his eyes.

All for Aizen-sama.

" Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

><p>Orihime shut her eyes against the light as the noise of the door opening hit her ears.<p>

She still felt nauseated, and the light and sound irritated her.

A sound of footsteps approached her, and Orihime flinched.

Ulquiorra was here to punish her.

Orihime mentally set up walls around her body.

Ulquiorra would be striking nothing but cement.

Orihime smiled.

Kurosaki-kun would be proud.

" Woman." The voice, now familiar, rang throughout the room. It held a hint of something new, though.

Something gentle.

Orihime winced as a stabbing pain seared across her stomach, and she grabbed it, whimpering.

Weak.

Kurosaki-kun...

" So that is where it hurts, woman?" Orihime gasped slightly as she felt a pair of arms encircle around her, pulling her into an embrace.

She looked back wildly at Ulquiorra, who now was sitting on the sofa, holding her in his lap. His hands slowly moved downwards to her stomach. He removed her hand, and placed his there, rubbing gently.

Orihime's eyes widened. " U-Ulquiorra, what are you-"

" Shh. Just relax," he said smoothly. His hands were cool, while the rest of his body was warm.

How curious.

How different from Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime blushed, considering pulling away. She couldn't succumb to the enemy like this.

But Orihime still felt that feeling in her chest.

She wasn't sure if it was happiness, but that was what it was closest to.

Kurosaki-kun wants me to be happy...

Orihime rotated, positioning her arms around Ulquiorra's neck. She buried her face in his chest.

The only sound was her breathing.

Orihime will be happy, so Kurosaki-kun can be too.

* * *

><p>That woman was finally asleep. Her chest expanded and contracted as she inhaled and exhaled.<p>

For some reason, this made Ulquiorra have that strange twinge in his chest again.

But that couldn't be what was making him feel this.

He pressed his lips tightly together, and he repositioned the woman so he could get up.

But as he began to rise, a snag in the couch caught on his trousers.

Ulquiorra frowned, tugging at it.

In a moment that he most certainly had no control over, he stumbled as he yanked at the snag.

And fell.

down

down

down

on that

woman's

mouth.

Their lips connected, and that feeling rose in his chest, fluttering like a bird tangled in string.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he immediately disengaged their lips.

Aizen-sama hadn't ordered him to do that.

Though Aizen-sama had never told him to do anything in particular.

Comfort. That could mean a variety of things.

A state of physical ease.

Prosperity and a pleasant life style.

A person or thing that gives consolation.

To soothe one in grief or anxiety.

Aizen-sama must have meant the last one.

But what would that definition entail?

He believed that what he and the woman had just done was "kissing."

It was a common expression of love amongst humans, but never done by hollows or arrancars.

And before that, they had, " cuddled" or embraced.

Embracing was an expression of greeting, or of sadness in some cases.

Both of these things could be done by one while they were engaging in the act of "comfort"

Then that was allowed. Ulquiorra sighed in relief. But then he stiffened, a realization hitting him.

Did that mean he could do it again?

Ulquiorra pressed two fingers against his mouth. Why should he wish to do that again? He lived for Aizen-sama, and Aizen-sama only.

But that feeling was strangely enjoyable... that feeling he experienced when they osculated. (note, if you can't understand Ulqui and his big words, osculate means kiss)

Ulquiorra took away his hand from his mouth, leaning down again.

This was solely an experiment.

An experiment for Aizen-sama, no less.

He didn't do this for enjoyment.

Because Ulquiorra was wood, and wood couldn't feel.

Wood was to be chopped down by the people who grew it.

By Aizen-sama.

He tentatively pressed his lips to hers, and that fire ignited within him, except so much more severe. Ulquiorra found him taking his hands out of his pockets-

-For Aizen-sama.

-and taking that woman's shoulders and dragging her closer to him-

-For Aizen-sama.

-and deepening the kiss, his eyes shutting-

-for Aizen-sama.

- and leaving her lips and trailing his mouth down her neck-

-for Aizen-sama.

-and reaching her collar and realizing **he had to stop now. **

For Aizen-sama.

In less than a second, Ulquiorra was up and by the door, hand pressed against it. He felt like his chest was going to explode from the inside.

For Aizen-sama.

Because this was an experiment.

For Aizen-sama.

He had to leave now.

To go to Aizen-sama.

But not tell him.

Not Aizen-sama.

Yes.

Ulquiorra left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He had a secret.

But not for Aizen-sama.

* * *

><p>" Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime sobbed.<p>

His name was all she screamed.

His body was all she saw.

His chest, frozen as ice, was all she touched, as her wailing pierced the air.

No blood.

No Ulquiorra.

No moon.

No sand.

Just Kurosaki-kun, lying dead on the ground.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra watched, eyes mellow. He shut them, thinking of that woman.<p>

How fascinating, the way she caressed his face.

How she screamed bloody murder, kicking the sand into meaningless clouds.

How she repeated his name over and over, though she knew it was too late.

She had already attempted to heal him, to no avail.

It wasn't surprising. Ulquiorra's power was equal to Aizen-sama's.

Ulquiorra blinked.

What?

Ulquiorra was equal in no way to Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra was trash, left to rot in a world of sand.

Aizen-sama was the man who tore him out of that world.

The man who gave him a new identity, a new persona.

Aizen-sama was the one who crafted his life, his world.

Aizen-sama **was **his world.

So how could Ulquiorra surpass that?

How could Ulquiorra even be that?

Ulquiorra looked up.

None of that mattered now. He had to take the woman back to the castle.

Oh.

Ulquiorra had forgotten.

Aizen-sama had no need for her any more.

He opened his mouth, prepared to bid farewell, when a glowing light obscured any vision that he had of the girl.

Ulquiorra blinked, turning away slightly.

A roaring sound came from behind him, and he flinched, eyes widening as he saw the foe behind him.

A being, not quite hollow, not quite Espada. It didn't speak coherently, but it stood on it's hind legs, and it had a vaguely humanoid figure.

The hair. That vivid hair could only belong to one person.

Ulquiorra's sword materialized in his hand as he sighed, shutting his eyes.

Aizen-sama had ordered him to eliminate Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra did as Aizen-sama said.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared.<p>

Orihime cried.

Orihime screamed.

Orihime went silent.

All for Kurosaki-kun, who she couldn't let die again.

Ishida held her close to him, shielding her from the dust and flames.

But Orihime didn't see any of that anyways.

Only Kurosaki-kun, who slashed with his sword, penetrating Ulquiorra's flesh, spraying out rivulets of blood-

No.

" NO‼" Orihime screamed, wrenching herself from Ishida's grasp. The Quincy fumbled for thin air, shouting, " Inoue!"

She had no ears for him.

She had no ears for Kurosaki-kun, who roared with each breath.

She had no ears for Ulquiorra, who gasped wetly, falling to the ground.

She was deaf to anything, no matter how high it's significance.

Orihime was in front of Ulquiorra in an instance, arms thrown wide. Her hair blew around her face, fanning out around her quivering form. She glared up at the monster.

This beast wasn't Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki-kun was gone.

The monster cocked it's head. This girl was standing in front of him, blocking his way. He had to eliminate her, to defeat the greater enemy.

He brought his sword up, leveling it with her head.

Orihime closed her eyes against her tears, biting her lip as she spread out her hands.

"Sōten Kisshun," she said softly. Her hands glowed the same color as before, casting a celestial light over the wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

The demon in front of her grunted, twitching. The layers of muscle and skin began to shed off of it's body. Orihime shuddered, but remained standing.

_' I can't let you die, captured in this creature, Kurosaki-kun.' _

It roared in pain, staring at Orihime with hatred. When Orihime least expected it, the beast drew his sword, slashing at her neck.

Time froze.

Orihime fell, lips forming words that would never be said. Blood spilled from her mouth, splattering on the ground.

She landed right by Ulquiorra, who's dead body provided little comfort.

It wasn't Kurosaki-kun.

It would never be Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime couldn't find the strength within her to turn her head, and peer warily at her murder.

So instead she strained her eyes, examining his shadowy silhouette.

The damage had already been done. The monster's screech pierced the night air, as it flailed in the night air. It's body slowly unraveled, like a roll of of paper towels.

Except there was no cardboard tube underneath. Just air, as the body became one with the sand.

Orihime closed her eyes. Using her Sōten Kisshun like that, not to make someone come to life, but to make them dead once more, hadn't worked like she expected. There was no more Kurosaki-kun, no more monster. Just a shell, crushed and set on the wind.

Orihime heard the faint sound of breathing next to her, and she turned, glancing at Ulquiorra.

His eyes were nothing but slits, as they slowly closed, clenching his soul in the grasp of death.

Using the last ounce of strength in her body, Orihime leaned over, entwining her arms around his waist and resting her head on his front.

No more Kurosaki-kun.

Only Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>That woman's touch was barely anything more than the brush of a branch, a wisp of wind. The warmth that emenated from it spread throughout Ulquiorra's whole being until he didn't experience any of it.<p>

Ulquiorra lifted his stiff arms, folding them around her.

No more Aizen-sama.

Only the woman who handed him her heart.

* * *

><p>The moon slowly faded into the ebony sky, blending into the horizon.<p>

It was too dark to see them.

Too dark to watch the sand absorb them.

Moisture graced the sand as an unfamiliar cloud floated in the sky.

No more Kurosaki-kun.

No more Aizen-sama.

* * *

><p>(AN) I will fix the spelling later. I promise!<p>

Thank you to everyone who has looked at this story! Thank you for your reviews, and still following it up to this point!

I hope I will make more Ulquihime, and I hope you hope so too!


End file.
